gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Don't Rain on My Parade
Don't Rain on My Parade from Funny Girl was featured in Sectionals, the thirteenth episode of Season One. In the episode it is performed by @rachel . Rachel's idol, Barbra Streisand, sings the song originally. This is the necessary ballad that New Directions chooses to sing at Sectionals, after Jane Addams Academy steals their previous ballad. Rachel has been working on performing this song since she was four, though in Choke she says she has been singing it since she was two, which could have been her exaggerating. The instrumental version of the song can be briefly heard in the opening scenes of Hell-O. Lea also sang this song at the Glee Live tour, although it was cut from the setlist after 28 May, a week after the tour began, as Lea found the song too difficult to perform each night. The song was also included in Glee: The 3D Concert Movie and the Soundtrack of the movie. Lea Michele also sang this song at the Tony Awards in 2010. Lyrics Rachel: Don't tell me not to live Just sit and putter Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade Don't tell me not to fly I've simply got to If someone takes a spill It's me and not you Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade I'll march my band out I'll beat my drum And if I'm fanned out Your turn at bat, sir At least I didn't fake it Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it But whether I'm the rose of sheer perfection A freckle on the nose of life's complexion A cinder on the shiny apple of his eye I gotta fly once I gotta try once Only can die once, right, sir Ooh, life is juicy Juicy, and you see I gotta have my bite, sir Get ready for me, love, cause I'm a comer I simply gotta march My heart's a drummer Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade I'm gonna live and live now Get what I want I know how One roll for the whole shebang One throw, that bell will go clang Eye on the target and wham One shot, one gun shot, and BAM Hey, Mr. Arnstien Here I am! I'll march my band out I'll beat my drum And if I'm fanned out Your turn at bat, sir At least I didn't fake it Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it Get ready for me, love, 'cause I'm a comer I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer Nobody, no, nobody Is gonna rain on my parade! Reception Kennedy wrote that Rachel's solo at Sectionals "blew his socks off", Abrams deemed her performance "amazing", and Flandez called it "Barbra Streisand-like", recommending: "Watch it again if you ever want to take back three minutes of your life that you’ve wasted on something else." Pardue called the performance "better than serviceable" and Rachel's standing ovation "well-deserved", though questioned the legitimacy of the rest of the club remaining silent during the performance. Poniewozik commented that: "The number reminded me how much I like what the show's done with Rachel: she's a lead character, yet the show allows her to be annoying—but at the same time, her dedication makes her likeable. And as we see here, as much of a pill as she can be, her ability to whip out a performance she's been working on since age four is an asset". Charts Gallery Rainonmyparade.jpg Don-t-Rain-on-my-Parade-Picspam-glee-9589199-800-448.jpg Ep 13 Don't Rain on My Parade 3.jpg DROMPRachel.jpg don'train.jpg Trivia *This is the first song in New Directions first competition setlist and Sectionals setlist. It is then followed by You Can't Always Get What You Want. Videos 300px|left|thumb Navigational Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Season One Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 2 Category:Songs sung at Sectionals Category:Season Three Songs Category:Glee: The 3D Concert Movie Motion Picture Soundtrack Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One